A Stranger With A Stranger
by EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove
Summary: Blaine et Kurt ne se connaissent pas et ne se sont jamais vu. Rencontre en plein New York, dans la foule, et se stoppent quand ils se cognent. Plus rien n'est réel. Ils repartent, mais vont se revoir. A l'aide de divinités depuis longtemps renier. Quelques-uns d'entre eux vont se montrer, mais pas pour une bonne cause. Le mal rôde, et ne manquera pas une proie facile. Et humaine.
1. Prologue : New York

New York.

Ville agitée, éveillée de jour comme de nuit.

Le jour, il y a les affaires, le business, les magasins, les transports ou les écoles .

La nuit, ce sont les fêtes, comme en boîte de nuit, ou bien chez soi, les bureaux des grands buldings les plus importants qui veillent encore tard, quelques fenêtres allumées, les rendez-vous romantiques, les restaurants qui s'agitent sous la venue des clients en masse, et même des personnes qui s'incrustent à la hâte sans « commande » au préalable.

Il n'y a pas que ça.

Souvent, on trouve, plus de violence. Parfois morale, parfois physique.

_Morale_, avec les disputes tardives, les « je ne te reverrai plus », « j'en ai assez de toi », ou bien, les insultes. CES insultes, qui finissent _physique_. Soit en coup de poings, coup de pieds, accompagné de couteaux ou de batte, pour les joueurs. Cela se termine mal, le plus souvent. Pour plusieurs personnes New Yorkaises, allons même à des milliers, cette attaque les a rendu victimes.

Quelque-uns ont dû y laissé leurs vies, d'autres ont réussi à y survivre. Je dis bien SURVIVRE. Ces agressions peuvent vraiment aller à des points mortels. Deux jeunes hommes en particulier de New York ont subis ces points mortels. Mais ils s'en sortis _in extremis._

L'une des attaques a été vraiment plus violente, mouvementée que l'autre. Les coups n'ont pas cessés de pleuvoir et ils sont tellement arrivés vite, que, la personne en proie à ceci, ne les a pas vu venir.

Pauvre de lui. Ses protecteurs, dieux de l'Olympe, non malheureusement pas pu intervenir à temps, car des esprits d'une personne venant du Mal les ont devancé. Oui, les dieux existent. Mais vous disposerez de plus d'informations, pour moins de flou au cours de notre histoire.

Que nous allons suivre avec Kurt Elizabeth Hummel et Blaine Devon Anderson.


	2. Chapter One : Blaine

_ New York, dans le quartier de Manhattan, villa Anderson, 7h59 A.M., 5th September 2012._

_ « Je n'étais sorti que de mon lycée, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, _**certes**_, mais je n'avais rien fait de mal. Ah, _si_. J'étais _GAY. _Et je le suis toujours. Apparemment, personne ne les aime_. »

Blaine se répétait rarement cela. Il ne demeurait pas contre ce qu'il était, bien au contraire. Il s'appréciait, ses amis aussi d'ailleurs. Mais à chaque fois qu'il retouchait à sa cicatrice encore voyante dans sa nuque, malgré le fait que son agression date d'un an et demi, la colère remontait à la surface. « _Pour qui se sont-ils pris ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne leur voulais rien. Je me cachais. Longeais les murs, me faisait encore plus petit que la taille dont je disposais_, se dit-il après._ »_

Son ancien lycée ne lui manquait pas du tout. Les brutes y étaient peu, cinq ou six, mais elles étaient incroyablement imposantes. « _Pas de quoi tomber amoureux, _rigola-t-il._ Pfff... Il faudrait un peu que j'arrête de me faire du «mouron» pour ça. »_

Après quelques minutes à profiter de l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau, le jeune homme sortit de sa douche. Il prit une serviette posée sur une chaise pas très loin de lui, l'enroula lâchement autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il regarda ses cheveux, passa une main rapide dans sa boule de boucles brunes pas trop rebelles, et soupira. « _Au moins, je suis moins amoché qu'avant. » _Il alla vers la sortie, et attrapa à la volée le gel posé sur une étagère à côté de la porte. Il fit une dizaine de pas et s'arrêta.

- Oups.

Le bouclé revint et arrière et déposa sa main sur l'interrupteur.

-_Click-_

Il fit un sourire en coin et repartit vers sa chambre. « _Je deviens VRAIMENT maniaque. Ma mère, celle-là... ». _En sifflotant un air de chanson, **Restless Heart Syndrome** de Green Day. il arriva ensuite devant sa chambre à coucher et ouvrit la porte. Elle était dans les tons sombres, noir et gris ; avec un vaste bureau à la droite de l'entrée, un lit en baldaquin blanc et grisâtre à gauche, un tapis rectangulaire noir devant lui et un DRESSING rien qu'à lui au fond de la pièce.

Il traversa sa chambre et se rendit à l'intérieur. D'un côté, il y avait chemises, tee-shirts, pulls et nœuds papillons -Blaine avait une passion folle pour ces nœuds- soigneusement pliés. De l'autre, pantalons et boxers s'emmêlaient les pinceaux. Les chaussures se trouvaient en face du brun, disposées dans des étagères «trouées» par des blocs.

Malgré le fait que dans la partie des hauts tout était bien mis, le jeune homme ne semblait pas être un «fan» de rangement. Le garçon réfléchit, et après quelques essayages préparés dans sa tête, se décida pour un pantalon noir serré, un tee-shirt blanc et noir style marinière, un nœud papillon noir à rayures blanches des mocassins tout aussi noirs. Blaine enfila sa tenue, sortit rapidement de la pièce et regarda sa montre.

**_8H47 A.M _**

Les yeux lui sortirent de la tête. Il commençait dans trois quarts d'heure et il habitait à une heure de son lycée!

- Mincemince_mince_, cria le jeune homme en descendant les énormes escaliers de sa maison. Je suis à la bourre ! … Mon gel ! En les remontant.

Le bouclé prit son tube de gel posé sur son bureau et sa veste en cuir qu'il avait aussi oubliée.

- Maman ! dit le garçon en arrivant aux bas des escaliers, dans son salon.

- Oui chéri ? répondit la douce voix de sa mère.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de manger !

- Quoi ? Mais... Je t'avais fait un super petit déjeuner... Comme tu aimes...

- Maman, répéta Blaine en rentrant dans la cuisine avec son gel. Je n'ai plus dix ans comme même. J'en ai six de plus ! Tes repas sont succulents, menu du soir comme du matin, mais là... J'ai vraiment pas le temps.

Il se plaça devant un miroir accroché au mur près du frigo, et étala son « liquide capillaire » sur ses cheveux.

- Bon... Si tu le dis, soupira la mère de Blaine en levant les yeux. B-B-Blaine ! Arrête de mettre autant de gel ! Tu caches tes magnifiques boucles. Tu auras l'air peut-être, plus « naturel », insista-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Que je ne suis pas _normal, _c'est ça ?

- Mais si, bien sûr que si ! C'est juste par rapport à tes cheveux... soupira-t-elle plus intensément. Laisse tomber. Vas à tes cours, petit chenapan.

- Quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Pas grave. Mais, mais, maiiis... Prends AU MOINS ceci.

Elle lui tendit un sachet cartonné. Blaine le prit leva encore une fois ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation, regarda à l'intérieur du paquet et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Il eut un demi-sourire et dirigea ses yeux en direction de la jeune femme.

- Fallait pas... Des -

- Oui, je sais, des _gaufres. _Je suis une mère très expérimenté depuis le temps que je vous ai Cooper et toi. Maintenant il n'y a plus que ta petite bouille - Blaine grimaça - mais tout de même, dit-elle gentiment en faisant un clin d'œil. Dépêche-toi de partir ! Vite ! s' exclama-t-elle.

- Mais c'est toi aussi... pouffa Blaine.

Il sortit en vitesse de la cuisine, prit son sac étalé - fermé, heureusement - par terre et alla dans le hall.

_**9H03 A.M.** _

Le garçon n'avait plus qu'à peine une demie-heure pour se rendre à son lycée.

- Tu prends ta voiture ? hurla sa mère de la cuisine pour que son fils l'entende.

- Pas le temps ! Y a trop de circulations à cette heure-ci!

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une _seule_ solution. Faire un sprint. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, alla à l'extérieur, passa à côté d'une Alfa Roméo noire - sa voiture - et descendit l'allée de la villa.

Pendant ce temps-là, la femme, dans la maison, priait.

- Dieux soient loués, faîtes qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'ai une entière confiance en vous. Et vous savez pourquoi.


	3. Chapter Two : Kurt

_New York, quartier de Chelsea, Maison Hummel-Hudson, 7h28 A.M., 5th September 2012._

_« J'ai encore un peu de temps, donc je peux mettre... _se dit le garçon assis devant sa coiffeuse, _… Celle-ci, _en désignant une crème blanche. _… Et... Celle-là... Et encore celle-là. Voilà, _sourit-il. »

- Kurt ? s'exclama une voix masculine.

- Oui ? répondit le soi-disant Kurt.

- T'en as pour longtemps encore ou pas ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as besoin d'une de mes crèmes ? rit Kurt.

- N-N-Non, non. N'importe quoi... Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout.

- Merci de te soucier de ce que je fais, Finn. Si c'est pour avertir Carole de quand je viendrais prendre mon petit déjeuner, ça ne sera jamais puisque je ne mange pas le matin, vous êtes tous au courant dans cette maison. Mais si c'est vraiment juste pour savoir, je n'ai pas fini avant trois bons quarts d'heure. Mais je te _re_mercie pour être venu t'en préoccuper. A tout à l'heure, Finn !

Après un court moment d'hébétude à rester planté dans les escaliers, Finn réussi à sortir de sa transe avec un peu de difficulté :

- D'a- d'a- d'accord. MAMAN ! Kurt mange pas !

- Es-tu obligé, Finn Hudson, de crier aussi fort ?

- Je sais pas. Juste envie, peut-être, baragouina le grand footballeur.

- Imbécile, va, grommela Kurt qui avait tout entendu.

Ce dernier se leva de sa coiffeuse, situé dans un coin de sa chambre et en sorti pour pouvoir remettre en place son lit, complètement débraillé.

« _Ces cauchemars commencent à ruiner mon sommeil. Et mon lit en passant. »_

Oui, Kurt Hummel faisait des mauvais rêves. De **très **mauvais rêves. Quelques temps avant l'été, Kurt avait décidé de quitter la demeure de l'une de ses meilleures amies, seul, et avait fait là une horrible erreur.

En tête-à-tête avec la nuit, rien de mieux pour être agresser. Les agresseurs étaient sûrement des pauvres ivrognes, homophobes au plus point, car ils avaient eu encore un peu de vue pour pouvoir insulter Kurt sur sa tenue vestimentaire - qui lui allait à ravir, ne croyait pas le contraire - et lui faisait ressembler (apparemment) à une fille car ses vêtements mettaient vraiment trop son corps en valeur.

Ils envoyèrent au châtain des insultes de plus en plus affreuses au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son chemin. Il accélérait, ils accéléraient. Kurt ne se sentais plus très rassuré et, à un moment, il ne sait toujours pas comment, une bouteille lui atterrit brutalement dans sa hanche gauche et il tomba. Il ne s'évanouit pas tout de suite, mais un pied le frappa en pleine figure et il sombra dans le néant.

Kurt avait eu vraiment de la chance. Il n'était arrivé pas très loin de chez lui, à une centaine de mètres, et avec le vacarme, la maison Hummel-Hudson, ainsi que tout le voisinage, avait entendu. Les maisons plus près de l'incident purent les prévenir rapidement. Burt, en l'apprenant, sortit en vitesse grand V de chez lui pour trouver son fils. Arrivé près de lui, le père de Kurt grogna de ne pas avoir put casser la figure des ses deux abrutis.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de son enfant, son unique enfant et lui répéta : « Tu vas t'en sortir, tu ne peux pas partir, et tu ne _voudrais_ pas. » Carole avait appeler les urgences et ils étaient venu chercher Kurt.

Ce dernier n'avait eu que quelques bleus sur la figure, son nez avait été épargné mais pas sa hanche. Une sorte de cicatrice partant du haut à l'arrière, à côté de son rein, faisait une ligne droite jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

L'adolescent sortit de ses pensées au bout de quelques minutes en se rappelant qu'il avait cours et qu'il n'était pas vraiment très rapide à s'habiller. Il enleva le bandeau qu'il portait pour ne pas tâcher ses cheveux quand il mettait ses crèmes et se dirigea vers son placard. Kurt n'avait pas une aussi grande armoire que l'autre jeune homme, Blaine*, mais il disposait d'un nombre éperdu de vêtements en tout genre.

Des vestons, des tee-shirts, des pulls (certains étant coupés sur les côtés), quelques sweats, ou bien des chemises. En ce qui concerne les bas, il n'y avait que des pantalons. Kurt n'osait plus trop montrer une seule parcelle de peau à cause de son agression. Mais parfois, très peu de fois, quand il était chez ses amis ou chez lui, il se détendait et ne portait qu'un tee-shirt quand il ne faisait pas trop froid.

Aujourd'hui, il se décida pour un pantalon _**vraiment **_skinny - qui lui collait presque à la peau - rouge sombre, un sous-pull beige, une petite veste du même rouge que son pantalon et un manteau s'arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches entre le blanc cassé et le beige, Burberry. Il choisit aussi de mettre des fines Doc Martens noires.

Quand le garçon eu fini de s'habiller, il retourna près de sa coiffeuse et commença à mettre en place ses cheveux. Le jeune homme avait une obsession pour sa coiffure. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste décoiffée, c'est-à-dire pas _un _seul cheveu s'en allant de sa coiffure toute bien préparée.

Après quinze minutes, Kurt avait fait mille et une prouesses pour arriver à des cheveux remontés devant. Et pas une mèche ne pouvait s'en aller à cause de la tonne de laque mise sur sa coiffure.

Fier du résultat, l'adolescent sortit de sa chambre en prenant son sac en bandoulière posé à côté de sa porte. Rendu en bas, il se dirigea dans la ferme attention de sortir de chez lui. En marchant, il prit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa poche de pantalon. Il appuya sur le bouton du centre pour voir l'heure.

_8H46 A.M._

Il s'arrêta net dans sa course et s'écria :

- _Oh. Mon. DIEU !_

Il n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour se préparer le matin. _« Pourquoi ai-je eu encore l'idée de me concentrer sur ce qu'il arrive dans le passé ? »_

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit une voix grave derrière le jeune homme.

- Papa, je suis en retard... dit Kurt déboussolé. Est-ce que ma voiture est réparée ?

- Désolé mon garçon, mais elle en a encore pour longtemps. Finn n'y est pas allé de main morte contre ce lampadaire...

- Mince... Moi qui croyait pouvoir me sortir de ce pétrin matinal.

- Prends celle de Burt ! proposa une voix dans la cuisine.

- Merci Carole, mais vois-tu... Son cher véhicule est un peu... Comme qui dirait... A la ramasse.

Burt regarda son fils et grimaça. Kurt émit un petit gloussement.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Papa ! Il faut juste avouer que ton « taco » de _vingts _ans méritent de lever le drapeau blanc ! Il fait dix kilomètres et c'est la panne assurée en pleine route, ricana Kurt.

La femme de Burt se mit à rigoler accompagné des hoquets moqueurs de Finn qui mangeait en même temps et essayait de ne pas s'étouffer.

-C arole ! Merci du soutien... bouda Burt.

- Bref, Papa. Comment puis-je me déplacer en ne perdant pas trop de temps ?

- Tu connais les rues ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- Tu connais New York ?

- Comme ma poche, en à peine deux mois et demi. J'ai réussi à retenir les endroits les plus grandioses, dit Kurt fier de lui.

- Donc tu sais où se situe ton nouveau lycée ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais aussi que tu as des pieds ?

- Oh non, Papa. Pas ça. Tu es au courant que je déteste ça !

- Et là tu es bien obligé. _SEULE _solution.

_- _Zut... bougonna Kurt.

- Tu fais un peu moins le malin maintenant, jeune homme.

- De tout façon, je ne veux pas venir le première jour avec _TA _voiture. Bon, si c'est comme ça...

- Tu es sûr chéri que tu ne veux rien à manger ?

- Merci Carole, mais le jour de la rentrée, je suis plus stressé qu'affamé. Bien sûr, Finn ?

- Euh, Ouich, dit ce dernier entre deux bouchées.

Le jeune homme châtain rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, puisqu'il avait gardé dans sa main. Il remit son sac correctement sur son épaule et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Kurt ?

- Oui Papa ?

- N'oublies pas.

- Quoi ? l' interrogea Kurt en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée.

Burt essaya de capter le regard du garçon et quand il réussit, il lui lança un petit regard noir. Il y eu un petit tilt dans la tête de Kurt.

- Ah oui ! s'exclama celui-ci. Ô chers dieux de l'Olympe, ne me rejetez pas et ô grands dieux acceptés cette magnifique prière... ria le jeune homme.

- Arrête un peu... Bon vas-y, file.

- Merci Papa ! Je vous laisse ! dit-il en claquant la porte et commença à courir en se rendant compte de l'heure affiché sur son portable qu'il avait ressorti.

- Ce gosse, il ne comprendra jamais... soupira Burt.

* * *

*Kurt ne connait pas Blaine à ce moment-là.

Bon bah voilà. Je suis désolée de pas avoir de "repères" pour écrire mes textes, mais comme c'est ma première fois, j'ai pas un bon avis sur mes textes et je suis pas sûre si ma fanfic est appréciée ou pas.

Enfin, faut pas détramatiser. J'espère que les personnes qui lisent encore cette histoire et ce chapitre me soutiennent même un peu et sont motivés à lire la suite. je sais que je suis longue pour mettre en ligne les chapitres et je peux vous dire qu'il y aura je pense un bon nombre de chapitres!

A plus!


	4. Chapter Three : Rough Meet

_New York, quartier de Brooklyn, à dix minutes du lycée New Utrecht High School, 9h17 A.M., 5th September 2012._

Les gens ne font pas attention quand ils sont pressés. Juste leur travail, leur argent, leur famille, même leur vie, sont entre les mains du temps.

Tu es en avance à ton boulot et tu travailles bien, tu as une promotion.

Tu es pile poil à l'heure, voir tu as quinze secondes de retard et tu rames pour travailler, tu finiras le métier que tu as entreprit au fond du couloir du quinzième étage, avec ton bureau d'un mètre vingt-cinq de long à coté de celui du concierge.

Ou bien, dernière option, tu arrives avec plus de vingt minutes de retard, tu ne sais même plus différencier les dossiers de ton boss, aux factures de ton loyer en retard, et tu risques ta vie sur un fil, qui peut se couper le jour où ton supérieur t'annonce qu'il ne peut plus te supporter.

Tout ça pour dire que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Imaginez un peu ces personnes, dans une ville «simple», pourrait-on dire, comme Paris. Vous l'avez en tête ? C'est bon ? OK.

Maintenant, reprenez la même image, en extérieur, avec encore plus de gens qu'avant, en plus de ceux de d'habitude, dans des rues de trois mètres de large à peine. Les individus sont entourés de pollution, d'odeurs provenant des petits fast-foods nomades, ou celles des chantiers se finissant ou se commençant.

Ne pensez pas que les «marcheurs» ont une sorte de file pour eux. Sur les trottoirs, c'est à celui qui arrivera à sortir indemne de la foule oppressante qui vous étouffe. On est plus aussi courtois que d'antan avec les « Bonjour ! », « Pardonnez-moi ! » ou « Excusez-moi ! ». Vous rêvez trop. C'est plutôt : « Dégagez ! », «Laissez-moi passez ! » ou « Vous bouchez ! ». Accordez les bien sûr à des coups d'épaules, coups de coudes ou des croches-pattes, pour les plus maladroits.

Et oui, c'est _ça,_ New York.

Le mouvement, toujours le mouvement. Mais pas un quelconque mouvement, le tout ramollo que vous faîtes pour attrapez la télécommande qui est aux pieds de votre canapé et que vous peinez à prendre. Non. C'est celui qui manie souplesse, beauté, politique, économie et business en même temps. C'est un mouvement _classe._

* * *

Mais l'endroit qui nous intéresse est à Brooklyn, quartier tout aussi bougeant que les autres, plus particulièrement dans une rue, la 122th* , où un nombre incalculable d'employés de bureau, de chômeurs, de collégiens, d'écoliers, de lycéens se pressent à la recherche de leur destination tant désirée pour certains, et regrettée pour d'autres.

Du côté de Blaine et Kurt, ce n'est pas le moment de cogiter pour savoir s'il est bien d'aller au lycée ou pas. Ils ne font que courir, s'arrêter momentanément, marcher, jurer qu'ils ne vont pas assez vite, reprendre leur souffle en à peine trente secondes et repartir dans le même cycle jusqu'à qu'ils puissent atteindre leur arrivée à temps.

Ils ont une direction identique (tout en ne le sachant pas tous les deux), et on a but précis commun : ne surtout pas venir en retard le premier jour des cours, _**surtout **_en étant nouveau.

Les deux garçons fonçaient toujours comme des flèches dans les rues en essayant de se frayer un espace assez grand pour passer, quand ils prirent la même rue dans le sens opposé. Par un pur hasard, les deux jeunes hommes durent ralentir leur allure, car par encore un heureux hasard, le trottoir où ils se trouvaient était la plus bondée qu'ils aient vu.

Le bouclé et le châtain n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, et ils commencèrent à traverser au milieu de la foule. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal et purent aller un peu plus vite. Ils essayaient autant qu'ils arrivaient à se frayer un passage, à donner des coups un peu partout dans tous les sens quand, miraculeusement, les piétons se dégagèrent de leur chemin, et rendirent leur vitesse plus rapide.

Au premier moment, ils ne se virent pas. Les garçons avaient tous deux la tête baissée, ne prononçaient que des « Pardon » à qui le voulait et...

BAM.

Ils sentirent tous deux une douleur dans leur épaule droite respective et tordirent leur bouche en une grimace pour éviter de sortir un gémissement de souffrance.

_« Les gens ne peuvent pas faire attention ? Même à neuf heures du mat'... » _pensa Blaine. _« Il est taré l'autre ou -... ? »_

_« Franchement, je fais comme je peux pour passer à travers _ça_,_ grogna Kurt_, je suis super en retard, et il a fallut que je me cogne contre un abru- »_

Ils venaient de se tourner, lentement, et avaient, tout aussi lentement, lever la tête, et arrêter de jurer dans leurs barbes. Ralenti, rien que du ralenti les entouraient. Les yeux dans les yeux, perdus à explorer leurs regards qui se découvraient. L'un, bleu azur, complétés d'éclats jaunes-gris qui encerclaient ses pupilles surprises. L'autre, mélange de vert feuille, de jaune orangé et de marron donnant un reflet mordoré. Des yeux compliqués mais tellement beaux à regarder.

_« Yes ! J'ai réussi ! »_

Une.

Deux.

Trois.

Trois minutes passèrent pour que les deux jeunes gens se rendent compte qu'ils étaient restés plantés en pleine rue, à se voir, sans bouger, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient _même _pas.

Ils se mirent à rougir, gênés par le moment de complicité entre eux. Ils tournèrent leur tête un peu sur le côté, et décrochèrent leurs yeux pour couper le contact, ce qui les déçurent, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils avaient ressenti une attirance naissante entre eux deux, cela tout en ne sachant pas que l'un comme l'autre était aussi du même côté.

- 'Scuse, j'ai pas fait exprès, dit Blaine, en frottant sa nuque, en dessous de ses cheveux gélifiés, et en se mettant à rougir encore plus.

_« Mince. L'idiot-en-face-de-moi-qui-ne-fait-pas-attention-o ù-il-marche est **mignon**... »_, pensa Kurt en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ne remarquant pas, que son interlocuteur avait rivé ses yeux sur sa bouche, au moment où il avait fait ce geste.

- Pareil pour moi. T'inquiètes pas.

- Vraiment désolé comme même. Je suis en retard ce matin..., grimaça le bouclé.

- Ah. Toi aussi, sourit Kurt. Désolé aussi pour moi, mais je dois y aller. A- A- un de ces jours, ou adieu, bégaya-t-il en passant à gauche de l'autre jeune homme pour partir.

Blaine rigola doucement à cette dernière phrase.

- Ouais. Ou p'être pas..., pensa-t-il à voix haute quand Kurt commença à partir.

- Que... Quoi ?

Ce dernier se tourna pour comprendre, mais le deuxième garçon était déjà reparti, en pensant que la discussion lui avait sembler s'être arrêter. Le châtain essaya de regarder par-dessus les passants pour retrouver l'inconnu mais ne réussit pas. Il leva rapidement le pied pour le reposer tout aussi vite en une sorte tape au sol.

_« Zut. Bon, bah, tant pis... », _se dit le garçon.

Il s'en alla alors sans réponse, dans son épopée vers le lycée **New Utrecht High School**, le même que celui de la personne qui l'avait rencontré auparavant.

* * *

_Mont Olympe, quartiers de Cupidon, salle " Des Milles Et Une Observations ", 9h25 A.M., 5th September 2012._

- Yes ! J'ai réussi ! Tu te rends compte Vénus ? J'ai enfin pu les réunir ! Depuis dix ans que j'attends ce moment ! S'écria un individu qui regardait à travers une grande vitre qui lui donnait une vue sur toute la Terre, et précisément à New York, dans le quartier de Brooklyn.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Tu avais fait tant d'efforts pour ça ! Remercia son amie présente.

- Rohh... C'est bon Cupi', on va pas faire la fête pour ça, s'indigna une femme au fond de la grande salle où ils se trouvaient. C'est juste une de tes missions comme toutes les autres. Et tout le monde l'avait deviné. C'est dans la prophétie, et c'était déclaré que ça serait pendant leurs seizièmes années qu'ils se rencontreraient. Logique et destin sont liés.

- Junon, toujours aussi pessimiste à ce que je vois... Tu ne pourrais pas voir le bon côté des choses, parfois ? Répliqua Cupidon. Et je viens de le décider, nous ferons la fête comme tu l'as dit ! C'est une étape importante dans l'entier accomplissement de _cette_ mission !

- Parfaite décision dieu Cupidon ! s'écrièrent les « groupies » du dit dieu.

- Oh non, **pas **encore..., grogna Junon en sortant de la pièce.

- Allez jeunes gens ! Fêtons cette réussite avec notre ami Bacchus ! Dit le dieu de l'amour en partant de l'endroit accompagné de Vénus et de toutes les autres personnes encore dans la salle.

* * *

_*Je suis pas une connaisseuse en ce qui concerne New York, même si j'ADORE cette ville, mais j'ai dit cette rue comme ça. Donc, si y a un volontaire, venez me dire quelles rues se trouvent à Brooklyn pour pas que j'ai l'air d'une banane en disant des rues qui ne sont peut-être même pas où elles devraient être._

_Donc, voilà, un nouveau chapitre posté. J'espère que vous aimerez ! J'ai mis du temps à commencer ce chapitre parce que j'avais vraiment un trou pour savoir comment la débuter !_

_Me tuez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, je suis pas réglo en ce qui concerne les posts, donc la mise en ligne est à quand je serais d'accord et quand je finis direct mon chapitre._

_Au fait, j'ai pas de correcteur ou correctrice pour ma fic alors je fais super gaffe quand j'écris pour que vous compreniez !_

_Et PS: si vous me tuez, y a quelqu'un qui m'es cher qui viendra vous tuez vous aussi pendant la nuit pour me venger - a un regard sadique vers vous quand elle dit ça -. Donc attention !_

_Bon allez, à pour de nouvelles aventures ! Bye !_


	5. Chapter Four : High School And Party

_Je suis affreusement, affreusement désolée de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre qui suit. _

_Ce n'était pas une idée de non conviction ou pas, mais juste une grosse flemme de ma part, un manque terrible d'imagination, une totale lost-ttitude pendant un très long moment qui d'ailleurs me revient très souvent... 0.O ?_

_Même si je sais que les reviews sont là pour donner envie à l'auteur(e) d'écrire, mon cerveau n'a pas voulu avoir cette envie et n'a rien produit. Mais je sais avant tout que ça fait super chaud au cœur de voir qu'il y a eu des gens à mettre des commentaires, merci beaucoup. :D :3_

_Ceci dit, je vous laisse à votre guise faire cette lecture et me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre que vous avez (peut-être !) tant attendu. _

_PS : RIP absolument à Cory vraiment en retard (comme d'hab') qui était incroyable avec sa voix et son charisme. _

* * *

_New York, quartier de Brooklyn, New Utrecht High School, 9h23 A.M., 5th September 2012._

Le lycée New Utrecht High School était un lycée assez imposant. Dû à sa grandeur dans le quartier de Brooklyn, on pouvait croire qu'il n'y avait que lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai, mais New Utrecht prenait au moins deux à trois rues pour lui seul. Grands portails, grandes fenêtres, grands murs que l'on aurait pût appeler murailles tellement ils étaient énormes. C'était une bâtisse couleur brique, qui lui donnait un style ressemblant étrangement à celui datant de l'époque victorienne.

Plus d'un quart des jeunes New-Yorkais vivant dans Brooklyn se rendaient dans ce lycée, ce qui faisait à peu près deux milles élèves dans un même établissement.

La liberté vestimentaire était heureusement accordée, sinon les gens venant s'inscrire dans cette endroit auraient eu des maux de têtes incroyables à voir une couleur identique aller et venir dans des gigantesques couloirs.

Étant un jour de rentrée, le lycée ouvrait ses portes aux élèves à la même heure. On pouvait apercevoir, alors, à 9 heures du matin, passer une masse d'adolescents à l'entrée.

Cette dernière avait comme emploi, dans ces moments-là, de lieu de retrouvailles.

On voyait des jeunes filles s'enlacer, « s'embrasser », pleurer de joie pour quelques-unes alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu que depuis la veille.

Les garçons, quand à eux ne faisaient juste que se saluer, se raconter leurs conquêtes des deux précédents mois, mettre en éloges leurs journées à ne rien faire et les disputes avec leurs parents en ayant l'air fier de leurs exploits.

Bien que derrière tout cela, se cachait des jeunes hommes en manque d'affection, qui ne demandaient qu'à être serrer dans les bras d'un ou de ses amis pour un énorme câlin, et que les querelles familiales les rongeaient de l'intérieur en les faisant regretter de ne pas avoir assez d'amis du sexe féminin pour pouvoir se confier et ne pas avoir l'air ridicule.

Malgré ces différents petits problèmes qui concernaient autant les les filles que les garçons, ils arrivaient chacun à les surmonter.

Dans la plus grande majorité des cas. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours des exceptions...

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva le moment où les élèves devaient commencer à rentrer en cours pour débuter leur année scolaire, et de savoir où se situait leurs propres casiers, ces derniers prirent le chemin des entrées accompagnés de leurs amis.

Il n'y avait alors plus qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves quand la cloche sonna, signalant qu'il était tant d'aller à l'intérieur.

Au loin, si on se trouvait juste devant le lycée, aux portails, et que l'on avait une vue incroyablement perçante, nos yeux pouvaient apercevoir, deux silhouettes à distance différente de l'établissement courir à une vitesse fulgurante.

La première fut alors un _premier_. Il avait un corps très élancé, une coupe qui tenait _on-ne-sait-comment _encore parfaitement en place alors que le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir été à une course d'endurance le sac qu'il avait en bandoulière restait vraiment très peu en place et risquait d'une minute à l'autre de tomber et de faire se ramasser son propriétaire.

Le fait d'avoir un pantalon qui lui serrait horriblement les jambes ne l'aidait pas non plus, et le garçon avait l'air de boiter en courant.

Son regard d'un bleu océan se leva quand il fût à hauteur des barrières, et le châtain - tel était sa couleur de cheveux - soupira de contentement.

En voyant qu'il ne restait comme même que peu de personnes dehors, il redémarra au quart de tour et s'introduit dans le bâtiment.

Il s'arrêta précipitamment. « _J'aurais __vraiment__ l'air d'un idiot si je continue à courir comme ça... _»

En commençant à marcher, il se rendit compte, dans un premier temps, qu'il lui manquait horriblement de souffle. Discrètement, il inspira et expira, en regardant autour de lui si des gens l'observait, et si ils venaient de le voir arriver en trombe dans le hall d'entrée.

Mais après cela, le garçon s'émerveilla de la grandeur des couloirs qui devaient au moins faire le double, voire le triple de ceux de son ancien lycée. Ils étaient tout aussi magnifiques, rien à voir aux siens qui ne se faisaient nettoyer qu'une fois par mois.

Il ne s'attarda pas à regarder plus de détails et se dirigea vers son casier (en ayant pris l'initiative d'apprendre son emplacement au préalable), s'appropria ses cours qu'il lui faudrait pour la matinée, referma la porte et chercha sa classe.

Avec de la chance, celle-ci se trouvait à deux pas et il entra à l'intérieur de justesse derrière une jeune fille à la peau ébène et qui lui sourit en voyant qu'il avait encore un peu de ses rougeurs d'après sa course.

Bizarrement, rien qu'avec ce sourire, Kurt se dit qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec l'adolescente.

* * *

La personne qui allait arrivé en même temps que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains n'était pas là au même moment, car il avait eût l'idée de passer par un autre chemin, et s'était perdu pendant au moins quatre bonnes minutes et dût faire un sprint deux fois plus rapide pour pouvoir enfin commencer ses cours.

La deuxième personne, qui était aussi un garçon, avait une coupe de cheveux plaquée d'une couche énorme de gel, accompagné de quelques minuscules mèches qui rebiquaient contre le gré du jeune homme.

Il finit son élancée vers le lycée en atteignant le portail, et s'arrêta pour marcher et recommencer à respirer normalement.

Le bouclé jeta un coup d'œil à droite comme à gauche, pour voir s'il y avait l'ombre d'une vie, mais s'aperçut malheureusement du manque de personnes dans la cour de l'établissement.

Il rentra précipitamment à l'intérieur, en arrivant à la porte du hall d'entrée, et chercha encore une fois une personne susceptible d'être en retard comme lui. Le garçon affirma sa déception en soupirant bruyamment, repéra de loin son casier (il s'était souvenu qu'il se trouvait juste à un angle de couloir), l'ouvrit, ne prit que le nécessaire jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie, le referma et reprit la recherche de sa prochaine salle de cours.

Il lançait des regards désespérés vers les portes de classe et quand il s'aperçut bizarrement, en passant à côté de l'une d'entre elles, un sac en bandoulière et un manteau beige étrangement familiers disparaître à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le jeune homme resta stupéfait quelques instants, après s'être arrêté.

_« Était-ce... lui ? **Cet** inconnu. Impossible. Pas ici... _»*

Il retrouva ses esprits malgré lui puisqu'il n'avait pas _vraiment_ le temps de cogiter et de vagabonder à travers ses pensées.

Il se sentit enfin soulagé, quand il arriva devant une porte où l'inscription _«_ _**11eA. C **_» y était écrite, indiquant bien sa salle pour l'heure qui allait suivre (plutôt cinquante minutes aux vues du moment où il rentrerait).

Un sentiment d'appréhension mêlé à des soupçons l'envahirent un bref moment, mais ils se dispersèrent rapidement quand il se décida à frapper sur le bois de la porte cirée.

Une vague mais forte voix féminine lui répondit par un « Entrez ! » dont on ne se ferait pas prier deux fois.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux plaqués de gel enclencha la poignée et rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son visage se tourna pour voir la plupart des regards braqués sur lui, mais d'une certaine façon, ils n'avaient pas l'air aussi assassins que dans son ancien lycée.

Les yeux du garçon se dirigèrent ensuite vers la professeure, qui était sans nul doute la personne qui lui avait répondu. Elle était élancée, brune avec des yeux de la même couleur et un beau sourire s'adressant à lui.

« _Elle a comme même un certain charme. Je résisterai volontiers si je n'étais pas gay. _», se dit gentiment le bouclé.

- Alors, jeune homme ? Qui es-tu ? questionna la femme, qui fit sortir l'interpellé de ses débuts de pensées. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu l'année précédente.

- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, s'empressa de répondre le garçon, qui créa de légers rires chaleureux provenant des élèves et le fit sourire à son tour. Je suis Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

- Intéressant. Blaine Anderson, dis-tu ? Attends une minute... s'affola-t-elle légèrement alors qu'elle commençait à fouiller dans un de ses dossiers.

La professeure murmura des paroles inintelligibles alors qu'elle cherchait partout dans ses papiers quand enfin...

- Ah ! Voilà, je l'ai trouvé. Oui, donc, en effet Blaine _Anderson_, sourit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné. Tu ne t'es pas trompé d'endroit. Ce matin, comme tu as du le remarqué dans ton emploi du temps, tu commences aujourd'hui par Anglais et je suis ton professeure principal. Je me nomme Mrs Enower. J'ai été mise au courant au court des vacances d'été qu'il y aurait un nouvel arrivant dans la classe que j'aurai en charge mais cela m'était sorti de la tête.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tout aussi grand que les autres.

- Et donc, comme j'aurais l'honneur de te le dire, nous te souhaitons la bienvenue à _New Utrecht High School _et bon courage tout au long de cette année. Tu peux aller t'assoir à coté de Wes, dans la toute dernière colonne à droite.

- Merci, Mrs Enower.

- C'est tout naturel. Bon ! Alors comme nous en parlions précédemment avant que...

* * *

_Mont Olympe, salle « Our Parties », 11h49 P.M., 5th September 2012._

La fête battait son plein.

Nymphes, joueurs de flûte, de lyre, amateurs de poésies dramatiques ou autres êtres divins, ainsi que quelques dieux mineurs de l'Olympe s'y trouvaient.

Bien sûr, Cupidon, l'organisateur de cette fête, Bacchus le dieu des cérémonies, des orgies et du vin, et Junon, qui était là contre son gré (et n'avait justement pas l'air _du tout _ravie), demeuraient présents exceptionnellement.

Chacuns de leur côté, ils vaquaient à leur occupation ; Cupidon, à vanter sa mission _accomplie _(qui ne l'était pas exactement, mais il allait « _y remédier rapidement _») auprès de ses fans adorés tant au masculin qu'au féminin ; Bacchus, à boire jusqu'à peut-être mort s'ensuive, alors qu'il était avec une jeune femme à... comment dire... nous mettrons de côté les détails, et j'espère que vous m'aurez comprise. En se qui concernait Junon, femme de presque 3000 ans mais en paraissait 30 à peine, elle était habillée d'une somptueuse robe de satin blanc cassé à plis froissés, avec un dos plongeant infini et à l'identique pour le décolleté.

La magnifique déesse, connue pour ses jalousies immenses et son air têtue, avait emprunté la dernière option et s'obstinait à faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était d'ailleurs excellente en matière d'immobilité, et arrivait haut la main à faire croire à ses idiots d'humains qu'elle était une statue.

Assise sur un sofa de cuir rouge vif, seul le geste lent, régulier et circulaire de sa main, autour de la cuillère de son verre d'alcool, la trahissait dans son camouflage d'œuvre de marbre.

Certains anges ou certaines nymphes insignifiants lui jetaient des regards furtifs presque apeurés vers Junon pour voir oui ou non était-elle devenue pierre et se faisaient renvoyés instantanément par des yeux glacials.

Elle était alors encore dans la même position, quand un élément perturbateur prit une place à sa droite.

- Salut à toi, beauté des glaces, rigola la voix à l'intonation grave et remplie de masculinité.

- Bonsoir, _Hadès_, grinça la déesse sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Contente de te voir après... combien de temps déjà ?

- 273 ans, pour être précis, dit-il tout en souriant avec charme en direction de la jeune femme, mais n'eût droit qu'à un visage de profil.

- Oh ! Comme c'est attendrissant, cette touche d'attention, rit Junon avec animosité.

- C'est de famille, tu sais.

- Très amusant, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle regarda aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué l'arrivée du dieu des Enfers, mais ne s'aperçut que personne ne l'avait vu, car il devait sûrement avoir revêtu son casque d'invisibilité ; il ne l'avait qu'actionné uniquement pour l'immense endroit et non pour elle. Bacchus et Cupidon avaient dû ressentir sa présence mais avaient l'air de ne pas vraiment vouloir y faire attention. La déesse reprit alors sur un ton plus bas et plus sec que précédemment et se décida enfin à se tourner vers Hadès:

- On peut savoir _pourquoi_ tu es là, au juste ?

- Eh bien, tout simplement pour féliciter ce cher Cupidon, voyons ! N'est-ce pas normal venant d'un proche ? dit-il sur un ton faussement innocent aux yeux de Junon.

- Oui, oui. Certainement, sourit-elle de la même fausseté que son ami. Cela ne marche pas avec moi, tu sais.

- Si on ne peut plus rigoler, aussi... soupira-t-il d'un air résigné. Bon, oui, aussi, cette histoire m'intrigue. C'est assez bizarre, je trouve, et c'est la première fois depuis la Grèce Antique que Cup'on s'occupe de quelque chose comme ça. Je suis au courant que le Conseil a été d'accord, il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années, mais comme même... Pas que je sois contre justement, hein ! Ça se fait beaucoup en ce moment et y a pas si longtemps que ça j'ai eu une nuit d'enf -

- Merci, Hadès mais tu vas m'épargner un peu tes ébats sexuels, _s'il-te-plaît_ ! s'énerva Junon.

- Ça se voit que toi, tu fais pas grand chose la nuit au lit... murmura le dieu narquoisement.

_- Hadès_...

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Donc, je reprends où j'en étais, avant ma chère nuit d'enfer, et j'aimerais bien que tu me renseignes un peu dessus...

- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Bah ouais, je ne sais pas, c'est comme une sorte d'aimant sur moi tout ça.

Junon se posait des questions. Étonnement, Hadès et son nez ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille. Enfin, d'habitude, lorsqu'il s'intéressait à certaines histoire d'amour dont s'occupait le dieu de l'Amour, il y avait plutôt une fille qu'il voulait en butin, et même celles qui dataient d'il y a au moins 2000 ans à l'époque de la Grèce Antique justement, avec les relations impliquant deux hommes, il ne s'en était même pas préoccupé. Et là, elle pouvait entrapercevoir, dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle, un désir plus qu'addictif. Vraiment, ça ne disait rien de bon.

En plus de cela, Hadès était un trop bel homme. Absolument. D'assez grande taille, il possédait en atouts un corps musclé, d'une peau presque olivâtre, des yeux bleus incroyablement pénétrants et des cheveux noir corbeau presque incoiffables (qui donnait une folle envie d'y passer délicatement ses doigts).

- Que regardes-tu ? l'interrompit-il dans ses pensées, tout en arquant un sourcil.

- Oh ! Moi, rien. Désolée, c'est juste ton étrange intérêt pour cette mission, qui m'intrigue, soupira-t-elle en se vautrant dans le divan et en continuant de tenir le contact visuel avec Hadès.

- Je viens de te le dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, et à vrai dire, oui, je veux juste des renseignements sur les deux « âmes sœurs » : comment s'appellent-ils, où vivent-ils et tout ce qui va avec, et aussi : comment sont-ils, qu'est-ce qui les relie, et peut-être, une photographie, en bouquet final, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu es impossible... gloussa-t-elle.

Elle lui donna les informations nécessaires sur les deux jeunes hommes. Lorsqu'elle lui parla de Kurt, bizarrement, il resta plus concentré et plus attentif, comme si son esprit faisait une sauvegarde en forme de notes. Il posait même des brèves questions comme : « _Tu es sûre ? _», « _Tu as vérifié ? _» et cela la fit être plus inquiète encore.

- Alors ? Pourquoi sont-ils liés spécialement eux deux ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un peu de dédain qui surpris Junon.

- Eh bien, quand les deux garçons ont été procréés, un immense pouvoir a été ressenti par le Conseil ainsi que tout l'Olympe entier, et je crois bien que tu t'en souviens. Personne ne savait exactement ce que c'était, mais jusqu'à ce que les naissances des deux enfants ne soient rassemblées, tous les guerriers, les gardiens provenant de la Terre, de l'Eau, du Vent et du Feu, ainsi que les êtres divins de l'Olympe, étant tous les plus discrets, ils furent chargés de partir à la recherche de cet étrange pouvoir qui émanait une aura surprenante. Quand cela fût terminé, on chargea à cinq dieux de veiller sur eux.

« Cupidon, qui devait et doit garder le lien amoureux entre les deux jeunes gens, dont tu connais déjà le rôle depuis un certain temps.

« Minerve et Vénus pour Blaine. Minerve le supporte pour qu'il agisse avec la Sagesse et soit quelqu'un de protecteur, toujours là pour les autres. Il y a la Guerre, pour qu'il soit capable de combattre sans crainte mais en agissant avec bon sens. Vient ensuite Vénus, pour que Blaine puisse savoir reconnaître l'Amour qui lui est destiné par la reconnaissance de sa magnifique beauté entre des milliers d'autres visages.

« Apollon et moi-même, parfois Vestia - mais elle est « mineure » à moi donc elle n'est pas vraiment prise en compte - pour Kurt. Apollon est là pour que, dans tous ce qui concerne les Arts, comme par exemple le Chant, ou la Musique Instrumentale, le jeune homme charme à travers ses paroles et ses gestes. Pour son Amour, le lien de charme reste pour toujours et Kurt s'en aperçoit par lui-même, alors que le si le charme est produit sur d'autre personnes, le lien reste en fonction de l'attirance que porte le charmé à l'encontre de Kurt. Le lien reste au minimum cinq minutes.

« Pour ce qui est de Vestia et moi, il est question de Fidélité. Les deux garçons sont vierges. Si il arrive que quelque chose fasse que les deux ne soient pas leur première fois, Kurt pourrait être le plus affecté et son comportement variera par rapport à la situation.

- Wow. C'est qu'ils en ont sur le dos ces deux gars-là. Ils le savent ou pas du tout ? demanda Hadès à Junon, avec une pointe de joie dans la voix.

- Non, malheureusement... regretta la déesse. Si nous voulons que cela marche, il faudra que nous six, gardiens de ces Âmes Sœurs, veillons méticuleusement sur eux, afin qu'ils soient mis au courant le plus discrètement possible sur ce qui leur arriver ainsi que sur le « Lien des Trois Touchés ».

- Attends attends attends... C'est quoi ça ? J'en ai jamais entendu !

- Évidemment. Ce lien est spécial et énormément puissant, et donc nous avons compris que Kurt et Blaine ne seraient relié que par celui-ci, car les autres n'ont pas fonctionné. Et ce lien n'a été que rarement utilisé. Malheureusement, ils me sont complètement sortis de la tête.

- Aucune importance pour moi. Donc, en quoi consiste-t-il ? interrogea le dieu des Enfers impatiemment.

Junon prit alors un peu de souffle, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant, à part lors des réunions de Conseil : « Pour t'expliquer clairement, ce lien est comme un contact. Le premier est celui connectant les regards pour la première fois et fait ressentir un sentiment soit de confusion ou de désir et parfois des rougeurs apparaissent. Le contact est complétement réussi si les deux sentiments sont communs, ou si l'un ou l'autre ont chacun l'un des deux sentiments. Le deuxième est le touché des lèvres. Le baiser, entre autre. Dans ce contact, il y a deux étapes.

« D'abord, celui que le nomme « Le Premier Baiser », qui ne consiste qu'à toucher ses lèvres, peut importe la pression. La deuxième étape est « La Danse Des Baisers Passionnés », qui est un moment intense, long et surtout... _langoureux_. Les bouches sont ouvertes pour laisser la langue de l'autre se découvrir, la respiration est pantelante, haletante, et les lèvres et les langues ne font que chavirer ensemble en une valse sensuelle de baisers.

« Les sentiments sont identiques pour les deux baisers, mais un seul est accepté. Pour la première étape seule la confusion est là. Et la deuxième étape est par contre tout au contraire, car les _désirs_ _**concrets** _rassemblés finissent ce contact.

« Enfin, le troisième et tout dernier contact : l'entier contact charnel. Je pense que tu comprends, et oui, il s'agit bien de l'accouplement et un peu plus familièrement, l'acte sexuel. Ce n'est pas qu'un acte comme les autres. Les deux consentants - ou pas, dans les cas vraiment rares - devront se sentir complets après. Pendant l'acte, les deux jeunes gens devront posséder tous les sentiments, dirait-on... reliés au désir et au sexe. Dans le cas de Blaine et Kurt, l'impression de puissance émanant d'eux sera en plus.

Hadès resta l'espace d'un instant bouche bée. Vraiment TOUT ça ? C'est pas spécialement du gâteau !

- Et bah moi je leur dis bonne chance, ou de ne pas de tomber sur moi..., dit-il dans sa barbe.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda confuse Junon.

- Je disais : « Pas de chance, ils ne pourront pas tomber sur quelqu'un comme moi. », mentit-il. Tiens, tu me montres leurs visages ?

- Uhn, ouais, je prends mon téléphone, répondit-elle encore plus surprise.

La déesse sortit son portable et chercha les photos que lui avaient envoyé Hermès par message. Quand elle les trouva et s'arrêta sur celle du beau garçon aux yeux bleus, Hadès resta stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu... jamais vu autant de perfection en une même personne.

- Je dois l'avoir... à tout prix, murmura-t-il. Je DOIS l'avoir !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux avoir Hadès ? Ne me dis pas que... Non, Hadès... Pas ça... je t'en prie !

- Je ne peux... je ne peux résister ! Il me le faut... Il doit être mien !

Le dieu partit alors aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et disparût. La déesse Junon, quand à elle, se dit qu'elle allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

* * *

_Alors ? Déçu(e) pas déçu(e) ? _

_Je crois que sur ce chapitre je me suis améliorée et j'avoue que ça m'a surpris de faire aussi long. _

_Sachant que c'est mon premier écrit à l'âge de quatorze ans, j'espère ne pas trop décevoir et que je ne le ferai pas plus tard en ce qui concerne 'Love & Sex'... (un peu Love comme même) x3_

_Si vous avez par contre des questions sur des choses que vous ne comprenez pas que je n'ai malheureusement pas mis avec une pitite étoile._

_Si par contre, vous n'avez pas remarquez, Hadès n'est pas un dieu comme les autres, car il ressemble étrangement à un acteur divinement sexy d'une série (pour ma part, OUI !) ... Il un peu, voire complétement vampiresque, et joue dans une série sous le nom de 'Vampire... Diaries' ? Vous connaissez, non ? _

_Par rapport aux dieux, j'ai mis le dieu des Enfers sous le nom d'Hadès parce que je trouve le nom plus classe et peut-être pour Junon aussi, et Cupidon. Je pense aussi que quelqu'un m'a demandé dans les reviews qui était Cupi'... ? Je lui répondrais sûrement au prochain chapitre, si cela l'inquiète. ^^_

_Et toute dernière remarque, j'ai fait quelques corrections sur les autres chapitres parce que ça ne collait pas avec ma suite ou c'était un peu mal écrit... _

_Merci et à Dimanche ! (et ouais, je me suis fixé un jour, génial non ? ;D) _

_Biz les Minions !_


End file.
